


You screwed up, we take you

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mechpreg, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe screws up and Otimus with Drift take him. In front of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ashamed for this.

,,What did I tell you about calling me Pops?" Optimus twisted Sideswipe's arms behind his back and pushed his head into the ground.

,,It was an accident. I'm sorry! Optimus, please, it hurt!" Sideswipe tryed to struggle but it was no use.

,,You did not take our warning to your spark. Now we must punish you." Says Drift and took Sideswipe's spiky hair and rised his head.

Sideswipe's spark pulsed against his spark chamber and he thought that it would melt. ,,Please....let me go." 

Both Optimus and Drift shook their heads. ,,No, Sideswipe. We must punish you." Says Optimus and he and Drift relesead their spikes.

Sodeswipe tryed to push his legs together but it was no use. Optimus positioned himself between them and starts rubbing his spike against Sodeswipe's valve cover.

Drift raised Sideswipe's head more, opened his mouth with his digits and pushed his spike inside. He pushed it all the way down Sideswipe's intake and stopped at the base.

He never pushed all the way out only few milimeters. Sideswipe always gaged and he felt lubricant in his optics.

His valve cover was manualy opened and Optimus pushed rougly inside. The stretch burned and hurted as hell!

Lubricant starts rolling down Sideswipe's cheeks and from his valve starts dripping something. It was slicker than lubricant.

Both of them moved at a fast and rough pace and Sideswipe starts hiccuping and choking. His legs and arms starts shaking and he felt that his thights started to be sore.

Optimus and Drift didn't last long. Optimus overloade into Sideswipe's valve and Drift into his mouth.

Both of them pulled out and Optimus looked behind him and smirked.

Sideswipe slumped onto the ground and was still crying. His intake, thights and valve was sore and he was sure that he was bleeding.

He somehow managed to look ip only to see everyone standing nearby with shocked expression. 

Optimus and Drift walked away and Sideswipe rolled onto his side.

,,Sideswipe..." Bumblebee starts walking towards him. ,,Stay away! I don't need help!" Snaped Sideswipe and sloely but painfuly stands up. 

Bumblebee stoped and looked at the others. ,,Slick, we...." Windblade tryed to form a sentence but she couldn't. After this she couldn't.

,,We, what? Say it, Windblade! Say it!" Sideswipes anger rose and he pushed his thights together because the pain in his valve was unbearable. 

Windblade just stand there. Strongarm walked next to Bumblebee. ,,Sideswipe, we want to help you. Fixit can look at you and help you. And after that, we can have talk." She tryed.

,,About what? That I deserve it? I know that ypu held a grudge agains me because I'm a teenager and you don't like when somone don't listen to you!" Sideswipe tryed to turn around and walk away but Grimlock stoped him.

,,That's not true. You know how we love you." Grimlock stepped forward.

,,Lies." Sideswipe limped away and not even one turned around.

Everyone looked at each other. ,,What have they done?" Fixit shook his head.

\------Forest-------  
Sideswipe limped to the waterfall. He walked into the water and slumped into him. He curled into a ball, buried his face into his knees and starts crying.

As he was crying, he dodn't register somone sits next to him in the water, pilled him close and starts rubbing his back.


	2. Kindnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe will(maybe) join the Devepticons.

As he cryed, somone sits next to him and starts rubbing his back. He didn't even register him. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the comfort.

He leaned into the muscular body and was sobbing. The person starts rubbing his head and pulled him close.

Sideswipe hugged him and slowly but surely was going into recharge.

Thunderhoof didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he showed comfort for this kid.  
Maybe it was because he was crying? Maybe it was because he found him in the water looking hurt? He really didn't know.

He looked down on him and realize that the kid was asleep. He looked around and carefuly take him bridal style.

When he saw it, his optics widened in horror. His bare valve was twitching because of pain and was leaking Energon. A medium amount of Energon.

Thunderhoof slowly layed him on the ground and starts cleaning him with water. He then pulled out a large cloth and wrapped it around him.

He then slowly took him into his arms and starts walking towards his Decepticon base.

\------Autobot base-----  
Everyone was sitting in a cicle exept for Optimus and Drift. They were somewhere out. Even Danny and Russell came.

,,What have they done?" Says Fixit. ,,I know he is a little...but this was too much." Strongarm shook her head.

,,He's a good boy. He didn't deserve it." Bumblebee crossed his arms.

All of them heard an engine and looked that direction.

It was Jazz. He transformed and walked to them. ,,Hey, there my ol' pals." Greeted Jazz. He looked around the circle. ,,Where's Sideswipe?"

Everyone looked nervous and some of them looked into the ground. Jazz started to be nervous. ,,Is he...?" He couldn't finish it.

,,No, no, it's just....." Windblade tryed. ,,Just, what?" Jazz started feeling something.

,,Sideswipe had....incident with Optimus and Drift." Danny scratched his head. ,,What sort o' accident?" Jazz looked at Jetsrorm and Slipstream. Both of them were shaking.

Jazz clenched his fists. ,,That sort of accident. Why....Why didn't you do semething?" Jazz grabbed Bumblebee by the doorwings and pulled him up. ,,You are his friends! Why didn't you do something?!" Jazz gripped Bumblebee's doorwing.

,,Jazz, I...." He couldn't form a sentence. Jazz let go of Bumblebee's doorwing. ,,I can't trust you anymore. After this...no, I can't." Jazz shook his head.

,,We...We must find him." Says Russell. ,,No...I will find him. After that..none of us will trust you." Jazz transformed and drived into the forest.

\-----Decepticon base-----  
Thunderhoof layed Sideswie on his berth. He unwrapped the clothes, throwed it away and called for the doctor.

After few minutes, the treatment was done and the doctor hand over to Thunderhoof some tube with ointment. ,,Aplicate it three times a day and his valve will shed." Thunderhoof nodded and the doctor walked away.

Thunderhoof sits next to him and inxpected his valve. It has some sort of ointment on it and ot wasn't clenching with pain anymore.

Thunderhoof sighed and pulled Sideswipe close. Sideswipe turned into his chasis and nuzled his face.

Thunderhoof smiled at that. He was really cut like that. Even lovely.

\------Forest------  
Jazz found a traces of Energon and they were leading to a waterfall. When he get there, there was noone. And not even traces of Energon leading away.

Jazz sits in frustration. He had an optics on that young frame. ,,Oh, Sideswipe. How I wish to hold ypu in my arms, right now."

\-----Decepticon base----  
When Sideswipe wake up, he was in an unknown room and he heard voices outside.

He tried to sit but his sore thights refused. So he continued laying.

,,If you gonna touch my kid, yous is gonna have problem with me!" Says Thunderhoof.

Thunderhoof? Sideswipe was scared. He know that he couldn't run.

The doirs slid open and Thunderhoof stepped in. ,,Ah! I see that yous is awake." He stepped closer to berth and sits.

Sideswipe tried to hide. ,,Shhh. It's okay kid. Noone is gonna hurt yous. Yous are safe with me." Sideswipe looked at him and Thunderhoof's spark break.

That look was full of pain and hurt. ,,Come here." Thunderhoof pulled Sideswipe close and they hugged each other.

,,I'm never gonna leave yous kid."  
Sideswipe nuzzled into his chasis.

,,Never again."


	3. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I....kinda wanted them to make family tho.

It' been a week since Thunderhoof bring him to Decepticons.

He still had an Autobot insignia but he knew, that it wouldn't last long. After what happen it wouldn't.

He paced around Thunderhoof's hab suite and inspected things. He could walk but only a little. Thunderhoof must cary him around to get somewhere. Thunderhoof don't exactly mind.

He inspected some tools, when the doors slid open. He looked over his shoulder and muscular frame was walking towards him.

,,Hey, kid." Thunderhoof greeted him. ,,Hello, Thunderhoof." Sideswipe starts rubbing his arms and Thunderhoof hugged him from behind.

The doors always slid shut when somone stepped in or out. So they weren't at any display. Also, everyone knows about them.

,,How are yous doin'?" He kissed him on the back of his helm. ,,Its getting better. How are you doing?" Sideswipe turned to him with his body and hugged him. Thunderhoof kissed his spiky hair. ,,I feel how do you feel." Answers Thunderhoof.

He then took Sideswipe bridal style and walked out of the hab suite.

They walked down the corridor and on the bridge. Sone of the gave them a pointed look but some of them leaves them be. They learnt to respect Thunderhoof.

\-------After a while-----  
They returned to their shared hab suite and Thunderhoof layed Sideswipe gently on the berth. 

Thunderhoof then sits behind his desk and starts working. It always suprised Sideswipe how this place is busy.

He hissed because his valve starts aching again and he starts looking for the ointment. He was lucky because he found it ona shelf nearby. 

He slowly stands up, walked to it and took it. He bared his valve and shivered, when the air touched his aching valve.

He placed some of the ointment on his digits and massaged it on his valve. He sighed, when the ointment touched his valve because it was pleasable.

He looked at Thunderhoof, whom was looking at him with worried expression. ,,I'm fine...it's helping." Says Sideswipe and Thunderhoof nodded.

He appliced few more of the ointment on his valve and put it back, where he found it.

He walked behind Thunderhoof and starts massaging his shoulders. Thunderhoof groaned and leaned into the touch. He's been tensed since morning and this helped him a lot.

,,Feeling well?" Asks Sideswipe. Thunderhoof nodden and closed his optics.

Sideswipe then moved down to his torso and starts massaging his wires. They were also tensed. Thunderhoof starts rubbing Sideswipes arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Sideswipe then moved to his sides and that almost lulled Thunderhoof to recharge. His sides were the most tensed part of his frame. If he don't say Sideswipe to stop, he could fall asleep. But it felt so good!

He groaned when Sideswipe found a really tensed place.

,,You're tired. You should recharge." Says Sideswipe and rubbed Thunderhoof's antlers.

Thunderhoof laughed. ,,Thanks to yours servors, I almost falled into recharge." Sideswipe smiled at that.

He pulled him of the chair and walked to the berth. Thunderhoof layed on it and pulled Sideswipe on his chest.

He starts rubbing his back and Sideswipe relaxed. Sideswipe starts rubbing at his sides and Thunderhoof sighed.

After some time, both of them falled into recharge.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderhoof and Sideswipe decided to make a step.

Sideswipe was lying in the berth and was waiting for Thunderhoof. He wanted him to ask if he wanted to interface with him.

He traced the Decepticon insignia with his digit. He's been here a month. A month since that incident.

He wondered if anyone was looking for him. He highly doubted that.

The doors slid aside and Thunderhoof stepped in. He looked at Sideswipe and sits next to him.

,,Hey." Thunderhoif kissed him on the cheek. ,,Thunderhoof....I-I need you to ask you something..." Sideswipe sits up. ,,What is it?" Thunderhoof looked at him with worry. ,,Do....Do you....want to...interface with me?" Sideswipe blushed and looked away.

Thunderhoof gently took his chin and kissed him. Sideswipe moaned and Thunderhoof slides to his neck. He starts kissing and gently sucking.

Sideswipe moaned and starts rubbing his back. Thunderhoof kissed his way down and gently bit down on his sides.

Sideswipe shivered. ,,Please...be gentle..." Thunderhoof nodded and starts rubbing at his cover. Sideswipe shivered again and Thunderhoof leaned up to starts kissing his neck.

Sideswipe pulled him close. His valve cover slid back and Thunderhoof waited for Sideswipe to stop shivering.

When Sideswipe stopped shivering, he starts pinching and rilling his anterior node. Sideswipe was moaning and was hugging Thunderhoof.

,,Ssshhhh. I got yous. There's nothin' to be afraid o'" Cooed Thunderhoof. Sideswipe slid down his own digits and starts rubbing his inner mesh.

,,That's right." Sideswipe stretched his valve lips and lubricant gushed out.

,,Kid..do yous wanna?" Asked Thunderhoof. Sideswipe slowly nodded. ,,Yous is gonna fell lil' impaled...but relax and get used to it...." Thunderhoof slowly pushed his digit inside.

Sideswipe catched Thunderhoof's shoulders to steady himself. He tried to relax and calm down. It worked. His valve stopped clenching and Thunderhoof starts moving with his finger.

Sideswipe buried his face into Thunderhoof's face and starts moaning lowly. It felt good...realy good.

,,Alright. Gonna add a second one." Thunderhoof pushed second digit in and Sideswipe melted. It stimulated his sensors in his valve and he was in pure blis. ,,Oh, 'Hoof!" Sideswipe moaned and throwed his head back.

,,It's okay kid. It's okay kid." Thundehoof starts gently bitting his jaw.

,,Please...'Hoof....please.." Thunderhoof knew what he meant.

,,Are yous sure?" Asked Thunderhoof. Sideswipe nodded abd Thubderhoof released his spike.

It was thick and big but smaller than Optimus'. Thunderhoof sits and pulled Sideswipe into his lap. He slowly starts lowering him onto his spike. He let it brush against Sideswipe's inner mesh and Sideswipe hugged him tightly.

Thunderhuuf starts rubbing his back and starts cooing. He then slowly and gently pushed in. Sideswipe buried his face in Thunderhoof's neck.

He starts slowly moving but only few milimeters. Both of them were panting and both of them were moaning.

They knew, they wouldn't last long.

Both of them overloaded at the same time and hugged each other.  
\-------------  
Thunderhoof pulled a blanket over them and nuzzled Sideswipe. He was curled on his chasis and was in a deep recharge.

Thunderhoof looked at him and smiled.

Sideswipe suddenly curled more and frowned. ,,No....n-no....please.....it...hurt...p-please..." Thunderhoof hugged him abd starts kissing his head. ,,I'm here kid. Nobody is hurting you....I'm here with you."

Sideswipe relaxed and nuzzled into Thunderhoof's chasis.

\-----9 months later-----  
Thunderhoof paced around the corridor in front of the doors to medical bay. He was nervous. He's never been nervous his entire life.

Cries of pain were sounding behind the closed doors. It was...six hours now.

Sideswipe was giving birth to their son. Six long hours.

Steeljaw was watching him from the distance. ,,Don't worry, brother. He surelly will be okay."

Thunderhoof wanted to says something but sudenly, a sparkling's cry sounded trough the doors.

Doctor walked out and looked at Thunderhoof. ,,You can go in but only fota while. He's tired and weak."

Thunderhoof strode past the doctor and walked into the medical bay. He stopped in the middle of the room and his optics lit up with tears of happines. He was a sire.

Sideswipe was laying on the berth with his sparkling in his arms wrapped in a soft and warm cloth. He looked at Thunderhoof and put on a weak smile. ,,You are a sire."

Thunderhoof walked to them and sits next to them. ,,Yes...I'm a sire..." He looked at the sparkling and smiled. He looked exactly like his carrier.

,,He looks like yous." Says Thunderhoof and the sparkling opened his eyes. They were the same color and style as his sire's.

,,Yes. He looks like me. But i bet he would be a strong mech after you." Says Sideswipe and slowly sits up.

,,Yous think?" He caressed sparkling's cheek and the sparkling gripped the digit. ,,Alright. Yous is right." Both of them smiled and kissed each other.

\------2 weeks later-----  
Jazz was sitting in the shadows of the forest. He was still thinking about Sideswipe.

Yestarday, he bats the shit out of Optimus and Drift. How could they do something like that? Just because he called Optimus Pops. ,,What the fuck?!" Cursed Jazz aloud.

He then heard a voice. And it sounded like a Sideswipe. He stands up and cautiously walked to the source.

He ducked behind a bush and pushed it aside, just enough for him to see.

He smiled because he saw Sideswipe alive and healthy.

He wanted to call out for him but stopped and....,,It can't be...." He whispered to himself.

Thunderhoof walked to him with a sparkling and Sideswipe smiled. He planted a kiss on his cheek and took the sparkling from him. ,,Thanks for looking after him, while I was on a mission."

Thunderhoof smiled. ,,No problem. It's my son too afteral." He scratched his helm. ,,Me and Speedy missed you. Deeply." Thunderhoof kissed Sideswipe. The kiss was full of passion and love.

Jazz's optics lit up with tears and silently crawl away.

\------Scrapyard------  
,,Feeling better?" Asks Windblade. Jazz shook his head. ,,I found Sideswipe..."

Windblade's optics lit up with happines and hope. ,,Where? Is he okay?"

Jazz nodded. ,,He is in the forest with Thunderhoof. They have a family."


End file.
